Question: Add. $\dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{1}{3} = $
Solution: ${\dfrac{5}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 3}{10 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 10}{3 \times 10}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{15}{30}}$ ${\dfrac{10}{30}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{15} + {10}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{25}{30}$ $ = \dfrac{5}{6}$